The Night Before
by PsychoDemonSisters
Summary: Its the Night before a life or death mission and Naurto is awake...thinking and Sauske is knocking on his door? What? What could posibaly be sooo importaint that Sasuke had to tell Naruto? And as such a late time too?


Rayu: Yo. Anyways its like 11:55 here in Delaware and I can't sleep so I got this idea for A NarutoxSasuke oneshot so here it is. (coughts)sorry...I'm geting sick...anyways to the story! CHARGE! (Runs fawards then collapses from dizzyness .)

Sasuke...(sweat)anyways Rayu doesn't Own Naruto, or me...or the show...just the plot...and her sickness...

**

* * *

**_Naruto thinking_

_**Sasuke thinking**_

"talking"

**Ponit Of View Switch**

* * *

**Naruto's Point Of View**

I Naruto, the greatest Ninja and Futare Hokage, is wide awake at 3 in the morning with a life or death mission tomarrow. Why am I awake you ask. Well no reason inpiticular...it's just that a cerntain raven haired team mate keeps haunting my dreams. I don't know why or even how, but one day( After like a year or so of denying it to my self) I relised I liked him and not just liked him, no I had a crush on him. Who is him you ask? Well none other then Sasuke Uchiha. And insted of sleeping like I should be so I can be at my best performence I'm wide awake with someone knocking on my door...wait...someone knocking on my door? Who in there right mind would be up at this hour?( Other then me of course) As I answer the door I expect to see Iruka, comming over to wish me luck, but instead on the other side of my door is the object of my desiers. Uchiha, Saskue.

_Shit! What the Hell is he doing here?_

You going to stand there gawking or are you going to let me in, dobe?" Sasuke asked with that sexy smirk of him. Damnit why does he have to be so sexy! Anyways... cought As I was saying. Insted of answering I just moved out of the way and let him in.

"So what do you want?" I asked lightly nerviouse.

"I...just wanted to say good luck and try not to be killed?" Sasuke answered souded cereten, but his beutiful eyes and face told a diffrent stroy, a very diffrent one. It looked as if he hadent gotten any sleep in the last few days.

"...Sasuke you feeling okay?"

"Hn."_Typical answer...damnit how am I suppose to help him if he wont tell me? _I sighed as I got up and headed into the kitchen to make some green tea. When I came back into the living room and gave Sasuke his glass he just staired down at it in despair.

"Look, Sasuke you can eaither tell me what's wrong or you can get out!"

"Naruto...what were you doing awake? I mean when I came."

"I...was thining..." I trailed off.

"About tomarrow?" He asked still not meeting my eyes.

"And some other things." Sasuke then got up, set his glass down, then walked over to where I was standing, "Do you remember how we use to fight we were younger. And now we hardly fight as all. It's been 6 years since we actully fought and ment it."

"Speak for your self!"

"... I should probably head home...thanks for the tea Naruto and good luck tomarrow." As Sasuke turned to leave I grabbed his arm on impules. "Someting you want to say?" I just nodded.

"I..." I swallowed hard._ I'll have to tell him now, because tomarrow I might die. And even if he rejects me at lest if I do die I can die knowing I told him how I really flet._

"You bastared... why do you do what you do. Why do you make me feel this way. Like if I never see you again it will be the end of the world. Why. Why me, why now? " I looked down not wantting to meet his gazr and let go of his arm. I waited and waited for him to yell at me and call me dobe, but it never came.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

_**Did he...is he trying to say he like me?**_

"Dobe what is it you're trying to say? You're not making any sence at all." I whispeed in a soft calming, almost caring tone. Naruto, who seemed to here me, looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

"I...Sasuke what I'm trying to say is...I think I love you..." Then tears started falling from Naruto's face. As the blond angel in front of me said that my heart skipped out ten beats and my stomich fluttered.

_**... Wha? What is it? This feeling?**_

Naruto then looked up at me with those bright hopefull blue eyes of his and even with the tears running down his face and staining his cheeks he looked like an "Angle." When that one word left my lips Naruto gasped.

"What...what did you call me?"

"An Angel...my Angel." I quietly added the last part, but some how Naruto still seemed to hear me. I then pulled **My** Angel to me and embraced him before whipping away his tears with my finger.

**Naruto's Point Of View**

"Sasuke..." I quietly whisperd before burring my head in the crooke of his neck. We stade like that for what seemed like an eternaty before he pulled away and cupped my chin to kiss me. Even thou the kiss was a short one it was one that was filled with emotions...he's emotions. Love, confusion, hate, caring, and worry. When we pulled apart Sasuke said one thing.

"What is this feeling you're making me feel?" I blushed before I kissed him one last time.

"Sasuke do you want to go a head and sleep here?" He just nodded. And know I know.

_It doens't matter if I die tomarrow or not because I will always have him. My crush __and love, Sasuke._

_**I'm glad I came over. Now not only can I die in peace tomarrow, but I'll be able to die knowing that I was cared for and loved by, Naruto.**_

**Author's Point Of View**

As Morning came and the lovers awoke they both knew today was the last battle, and mission. As they went to war they vowed to see each other again, no matter what the coast. In the end there promis was kept.

"Iruka I have some new about the war that you would like to hear, you to Sakura." Kakashi solumly said as he walked in.

"What is it? Are Naruto and Sasuke alright?" Iruka asked worred.

"I'm afraid they died."

"No!" Iruka clenched his fist and whispered. "It can't be true." Sakura broke down in tears.

"I'm afraid it's true. They were found together, in each other's arms." Kakashi then wipeed away a tear falling from he's eyes as he went over to comfert Sakura and Iruka.

"At least they finaly found each other." Iruka whisped, fully crying.

The rest of the day was full of morning as there body's were barred. Even though The Village Hidden In The Leaves had one the war they had lost to many friends, and fellow ninja friends. After all they are just human.

* * *

Rayu:..(Wipes tears away)okay I know that was alittle depressing and all...anyways please reivew and tell me what you think. 


End file.
